


How On Earth

by Suzaku (foxjar)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Suzaku
Summary: Suzaku has so many questions for Lelouch.Lelouch of the Re;surrection spoilers; 100 words of relief.





	How On Earth

When Suzaku reaches out to touch Lelouch’s cheek, his skin is warm. So many questions run through his mind — how is he alive? When did he come back? — and, at first, the words stick in his throat.

He looks just like he remembers him; from the Zero Requiem, and even before that. Suzaku wonders if he himself has changed much — if the pain and stress of losing Lelouch and taking the mantle of Zero has made him unrecognizable.

Back when they both went to school together, Suzaku would kiss him until their lips ached. It seems so long ago now, but Lelouch’s lips still look the same. If he moved just a bit closer — if he tilted his head just a fraction — he could relive those memories.

But the Lelouch he once knew and loved is gone, and as painful as that thought is, there is some relief in the closure.


End file.
